priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Parade Princess Coord
The (ドリームパレードプリンセス) is a Brandless Premium Type Coord.This is the final coord to be obtained as part of the Seasonal Dream Parade Coords, the others being Summer Dream Parade Coord, Autumn Dream Parade Coord, Winter Dream Parade Coord, and the Spring Dream Parade Coord.. This coord was first seen worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 86. The Gold Dream Parade Coord is a recolor of this coord. User Appearance Dress A white dress with gold lining all over the various pieces. The upper torso and sleeves, worn beneath the shoulder have stripes of dull indigo on them. Three glittering lilac bows are sewn in a diagonal pattern, each with flowers of cyan, gold, or pale indigo with three tiny pearls on it. At the top of the right chest is a red flower with a glittery gold wing attached. On the skirt are matching ornaments, some of which do not include the bow, and some that have both the bow and wing on it, along with the inclusion of pink. The skirt is in four sections, with the main hiked up the center to reveal three pleat sections of stripes, the top having pale gold and the last two with pale indigo. Sewn to the back of the skirt is a very large, pale pink glittering ribbon. Included with the dress are sleeve ornaments to match it, along with a frilly collar with a pink cyalume heart attached. Shoes Tall white boots with a curled design going up the center to match the bottom and heel. Two flowers are sewn to the foot, a red on the front and a cyan flower on the the side of the heel with a glittery gold wing. On the back of each heel is a glittery white bow. The cuff has a gold design on it, along with ruffled, glittery pale pink material that hangs beneath it with a small bow. Accessory A silver tiara with diamonds studding the wings and on top of the crown design. In the center is a pale pink droplet-shaped gem, with four smaller gems surrounding it, including garnet, pale blue, pale indigo, and topaz. Game is a Premium Cyalume Rare Coord and it has no brand. It first appeared in the Dream Theater Dream Parade. Trivia *The practice of having to win tournaments to collect pieces of one "legendary" coord has been in the PriPara/Pretty Rhythm franchise since Aurora Dream. **The "legendary" Coords are the Wedding Dress Series (Aurora Dream), the Symphonia Series (Dear My Future), the Seventh Coord (Rainbow Live), and the Paradise Coord (PriPara Season 1). ***The Seventh Coord, however, was not distributed in competitions, and were instead achieved by the main characters as they performed a Prism Live with their Pair Friend. * This coord slightly resembles the White Sky Veil Coord from the Aikatsu series due to the similarities of the roses on the coord. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Official coords1234.jpg CjNm2GWVEAANrom.jpg large.jpg Anime Screenshots 981174 1049480388431603 5090617062402407051 o.jpg Ep 86 32.png CdD7DlDUIAALxHF.jpg FB hsjhjsnjsnns.jpg ---09877ytgrfd.PNG IMG 20160321 183157.jpg 12888640 1049481531764822 8186760195928411633 o.jpg Dream parade1.png Dream parade8.png Dream parade4.png Dream parade3.png CeEDfKPUsAA mbu.jpg 12308164 1049480621764913 8595166999322335660 o.jpg 12132481 1049480618431580 1625143796649324981 o.jpg 12885717 1049480891764886 6496450227278460880 o.jpg 1458201152 2 19 2ed205859e267ff6b1f86fd4dd5431a1.jpg Ep 88 17.png Ep 88 3.png Laala88.png CeECjtNUsAQ380f.jpg 12473785 1049480745098234 18719353420716605 o.jpg In-Game Awards bestcyalume2.png bestdreamparadecoord2.png bestoverallcoord2.png 2015coordoty.png Category:Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:No Brand Category:Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Dream Theater Dream Parade Category:Premium Coord Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner Category:Unit Coord